Rubble and Ruin
by Oodlestroodle
Summary: "There's 24 kids who entered the cryogenic programme thinking that they'd wake up in a safer world when it was all over. Thinking that when they opened their eyes it's be to a world where everything is ok. In reality, they open their eyes to a world worse than the one they left behind. And all but one of them are going to die." SYOT


_**From the POV of Clementine **__**Albina **_

The noise is thunderous in the amphitheatre, the roar of easily a thousand citizens screaming and cheering in unison. The excitement is almost tangible and even I have a hard time keeping a small smile off my face, though my mind is still pre-occupied with the bet with Marcella. Though I doubt she will win, the prospect of giving up my beloved panther to her is preposterous. I meet her eyes, _gosh that orange does __**not **__work with her skin tone, _and give her a small smirk. "As if."

Livius rubs his head against my legs, his dark coat glistening in the artificial lights as I bend down to stroke him, giving Marcella a pointed look. The sky above is already dark, or at least, as dark as it gets here I spent a night once in one of the arenas, as a child when I was still in school, and the sky was almost pitch black. Almost unnerving, if I do say so myself. I wouldn't know how any of the tributes would stand it.

Distracted, I hardly notice that the President has arrived on the balcony until the crowd's cheers become screams. Peering up, I see our beloved President Quintus, flanked by his five guards. There seems to constantly be a rotation of them, but there never fails to be the one guard, tall with steel black hair, always standing to his left. I know not his name, nor his relationship with the president. I just watch, like a good citizen.

We're to find out the twist for this year's quarter quell. And I have a bet to win.

"Welcome, Panem!" Quintus begins like he always does, opening his arms as if to embrace the entire country. The croud's cheers rise up again, and I strain to hear what he has to say.  
"Today is a very important day for our entire nation, the announcement of the 125th Quarter Quell and anniversary of the death of our beloved President Heather."

Heather died in an assassination attempt by previous victors thirty years today. Since then we've kept close eyes on our victors. Shame about the guy who shot her, he was kind of cute. Some kid from 8, I think.

"Before the announcement begins, I have something to inform you. This Quell has been planned since the games begun, having been in the works for at least 50 years and we are finally able to release the information."

Hm. So… what does this mean?

" This also means we will not be drawing a card this year. Instead, we have something even more exciting in store for these games."

I like the sound of that. It also means I get to keep Livius. Smiling,I strain to hear as I bend down to pet his glossy coat.

"In the year 2054, a natural disaster took over the world. Storms, floods and hurricanes rendered our homeland to rubble, leaving many devastated- our world destroyed. And we all know the story of how our glory city rose from the ashes. The birth of the empire of Panem and the birth of our Hunger Games.

But, in the years preceding the disasters, they were already foretold. And a scientist, one that birthed the science we use today, found a way to save a select few of the population. You have all heard of cryogenic freezing?"

The crowd murmurs their ascent of understanding. Confused for a second, I gaze blankly at Quintus. And after a moment, it dawns on me.

"Of course, you can understand why we cannot wake them up like that. It would not only jeopardize our glorious nation, but cause disharmony amongst it's people and the districts.

However, our great leaders of the past found a way to use these people to our advantage." He pauses.

"On the 125th Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels that their past will always define them, the pool of tributes will be reaped from the cryogenically frozen children of the past."

**Has this been done before? Fingers crossed it hasn't, but either way it's here and it's near! This is a SYOC, however I will be very specific with the criteria for tributes. This is NOT first come first serve, and I will be critical and selective. If I, however, believe your character has potential, I will send you a PM telling you my thoughts. Before I continue with the rules, I want to inform you that there will be incentive for these guys to kill, since we don't have Career districts and we need some way for them to kill each other. That'll be expanded on.**

**RULES**

**I will only accept forms in PMs. The form is on my profile.**

**BE CREATIVE! The year is 2054. How do you think the world will have changed by then, and how would this affect your character.**

**If you want to send more than one tribute, there must be one boy/girl/non binary character.**

**Not every tribute can be a badass/psychopath/whatever. These guys have never lived in Panem before, keep in mind.**

**Keep in mind there will be no districts.**

**There you go! Excited to see your characters.**

**(( 0/24 CHARACTERS CONFIRMED))**


End file.
